The Shrinker
The Shrinker '''(also known as '''The Stinker) is one of the antagonists of the Puppet Pals series. He is the leader of the Internet Trolls. Biography Since almost all characters in the Puppet Pals series constantly turn small by an accident, the Shrinker has been created as a character. The shrinker was also made as an intentionally villainous character. He first appeared as the titular main antagonist of The Shrinker. Despite being in jail, he also made a brief appearance in Bob the Builder Season 3 as he showed up at Furious Bob the Builder's funeral (although it was revealed Furious Bob the Builder faked his death) and thought that Furious Bob deserved to die. It is possible that he escaped from prison before the events of the third episode of Bob the Builder Season 3. He later returned as the titular main antagonist of The Shrinker and his army of Internet trolls. The shrinker appeared again in A silent episode of Puppet Pals when he appeared in Hell with his internet troll minions (as well as Michael Mouse, Grabber and Craig the Devil). He shrunk Grabber and Michael Mouse in the fire, and does internet troll dancing with his minions. The shrinker's voice was heard at the end of the episode, The Muppets get arrested as it says the episode, "The Return of The Shrinker" is coming soon. The shrinker will later return in the upcoming Puppet Pals episode, The Return of The Shrinker. In his first appearance, it was mentioned that his real name is Boris. Defeats In his first appearance, The Shrinker, he was defeated by getting arrested by the police. He was in jail with Michael Mouse and Grabber. In The Shrinker and his army of Internet trolls, he was defeated by an asteroid crashing into an airplane that he stole (which is now called The Internet Troll Plane) causing the Shrinker to accidentally shrink his Internet Troll minions and spin out of control. His last words were "Oh no! This is the end of the internet trolls!". While the shrinker crashes and spins out of control, the plane crashes into the asteroid causing the plane and the asteroid to blow up, causing the shrinker to die along with his Internet troll minions. In The Return of The Shrinker, he will be defeated by falling into a sewer which makes him become The Stinker in the titular episode called The Stinker. Personality The Shrinker is evil, sneaky, scheming, rude, insulting, devious, argumentative and antagonistic as he likes to make evil plans to destroy the Puppet Pals universe, turn everyone or everything small, kill everyone and take over the world, and he also gets easily annoyed with Furious Bob the Builder and Pink Evil (also known as Pink Awesome) and calls them idiots just because they make fun of him or do something silly. The shrinker also thinks himself as the most powerful of all villains and internet trolls. He is also funny and comical while doing internet troll dancing. Unlike most of the antagonists of the Puppet Pals franchise, who act nice or pretend to be nice, the Shrinker does not act nice or pretend to be nice. Appearance The Shrinker is a human with red devil horns, red eyes, black arms with a shrink ray in his hand, a black moustache, black eyebrows, a white Trollface t-shirt, robotic legs and white teeth, resembling an evil smirk on his face. He also holds a shrink ray which resembles a shrink ray called the SR-6 which is the shrink that appears in Despicable Me. His shirt has the word "Trollface" written on it. Despite being an Internet Troll, the shrinker is a human and does not resemble a troll unlike his minions, but is considered a troll nonetheless. Trivia * Every time the Shrinker and his henchmen dance, they are shown to be psychically hitting other people meaning they commit the crime of abuse. Category:Puppet Pals Villains Category:Leader Category:Male Category:Thief Category:Revived Category:Comedy Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Titular Category:Live Action Villains Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Bob the Builder Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Dimwits Category:Hypocrites Category:Hegemony Category:Criminals Category:Conspirators Category:Abusers Category:Kidnapper Category:Evil Vs. Evil